


完美生活

by curlybear



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 短小，平行世界，完全是虚构，所有人都属于我而不属于他们自己。Roger和Rafael是被名气捆在一起的一对怨偶，因为他们的婚姻本身带来的资源和财富而不得不忍受彼此，何况他们还收养了一个孩子。从题目可以看出来这是一出滑稽剧，姑且xjb看吧。以及在这个世界里同性婚姻是非常normal的，又及我爱Mirka和Francisca两位女士，她们分别是Roger和Rafael的闺蜜。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	完美生活

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是你豆拿到20个大满贯的时候，你牛写了一篇小作文祝贺，然后有个人，我也不知道他为什么火气这么大，评论说你豆你牛是两个虚伪老x，表面笑嘻嘻心里买麻批。后来我去此人主页看了一眼，发现不只是你牛你豆，连带着你鸡还有网坛一众年轻人挨个骂了个遍，我都替他累得慌。不过这也给我一个灵感，如果平行世界里的两位同床异梦会发生什么。

如果Roger Federer先生的一生中有什么事让他感到过后悔的话，最有可能的是和Nadal结婚。因为他和Mirka吃饭的时候，基本上一半时间都在吐槽他的丈夫。如果听一个单词就给她一分钱的话，她早就是世界首富了。可现在她只能在富丽堂皇的餐厅里，吃着精致而乏善可陈的食物，忍受着Roger的唠唠叨叨。  
“是他先跟我求的婚，我还以为他有那么一点儿被我吸引呢。结果你知道吗，他其实请了个专家专门算过他跟谁结婚能获得最大的收益，还不至于让他太难受，那结论就是我。我一直知道他很不可理喻，你想想，一个经常丢三落四的人，居然要求他周围的一切都是完美而精准的，他连做爱的频率都要记录下来，搞得我看见那个时间表都差点硬不起来。”  
“这么说，如果你当时没答应他的求婚，他收益最大化的目标就实现不了了？”  
“当然，”Roger得意洋洋地说，“都是多亏了我。”  
搞得像是你真的不会答应他的求婚一样，Mirka在心里疯狂吐槽。当然那次堪称荒谬的求婚发生的时候，她也在现场。  
那是Nadal退役前的一场表演赛，他请了Roger做他的单打对手，当然Roger对此并不吃惊，首先他们在公众面前一直都是以挚友与宿敌身份出现，二是Roger那时候已经退役——在一名运动员宣布退役的场合，有一个已经完成这个步骤的人在场是再好不过的。  
此处应当说明，Roger Federer和Rafael Nadal都是堪称传奇的网球运动员，他们加一起一共拿了前不见古人后也不太可能有来者的43个大满贯，Roger21个，而Rafael22个。这让Roger总是耿耿于怀，不过这都是题外话。总之他们在表演赛之后例行接受采访，记者让Roger说几句对Rafael的祝福之类的。这也在Roger的预料之中。  
“Rafa是我最好的对手和朋友，我们的竞争对网球这项运动都有益处。我知道我创造了很不错的记录，而打破它的人是Rafa，我很高兴，因为他就是这么棒的人。当然他在其他领域也很成功，比如他的基金会，他的博物馆，他的网球学校。我相信他在退役后也能拥有远大前程。”  
他望着四面八方无处不在的摄像机，熟练地说出早就打好腹稿的台词，心里清楚他说的每一句话都在通过转播信号被全世界观看着。  
Rafa就是Rafael，在公众面前Roger一直这么叫他，好体现他们是真的很亲密。  
然后记者将一个毛茸茸的话筒递给Rafael，他举着它开口了。  
“谢谢，”他说。“听到Roger这么说总是对我意义重大。”  
好的，这也是他预料之内的事情。  
“那么你愿意和这个很棒的人结婚么？”  
等等，他在说啥？  
此时无数快门发出咔咔咔的声音，闪光灯快要把人眼睛晃瞎。Mirka站在中央球场的贵宾看台上，瞠目结舌地看向球场中央。作为一方亲友被邀请来看一场盛大的表演赛，还能享受极致尊贵的待遇是一码事，可是要看着自己的朋友在上万人，不，可能是几亿人的注视下，被“最好的的对手”求婚又是另外一码事了。她看向看台上的其他人，他们明明应该事不关己，却死命盯着Roger，不停起哄，好像如果Roger不答应Rafael的求婚就要他好看一样。  
她又将视线转回到主人公身上。她看见Roger转动了一下眼睛，嘴唇轻轻张开——天，她太了解Roger了，他们从还没有椅子高的时候就认识，她知道Roger在想什么。  
“我愿意。”Roger说。  
在万人欢呼下，他们拥抱在一起，做出热泪盈眶的样子，心里想着同一件事，那就是——“这真是一笔划算的买卖啊！”

“说实话，前一阵我跟他说我要和你一起去吃饭，不回家了，你猜他说什么？他说我可以走的再久一点，好让他跟Francisca去度假！他根本不在乎我！”此时此刻Roger的吐槽根本没有要停下来的迹象。  
“等等，Francisca是谁？”  
“他的朋友什么的吧，不知道。”  
哦，又是一位和我一样的可怜女士。Mirka对这位素未谋面的Francisca突然产生了一些同情。  
“说真的，你既然不喜欢他，干嘛跟他结婚？”Mirka疑惑地问。  
“呃，”Roger突然停了下来。  
“呃。”他又说。  
要是知道可以让他尴尬到说不出话，自己早就应该把这个埋在心底多年的问题提出来。  
“说真的，要是他像你说的那样，一面对着电视观众说他根本不在乎能不能破你的记录一边把22个大满贯的标志弄得既不扎眼又到处都是，一面说Roger是我的朋友所以我才请他来我的网球学校和博物馆参观一面利用你的名气为它们打广告，一面说着爱你一面又对你毫不在意，你干嘛跟他结婚？”  
Roger面红耳赤，而Mirka像丝毫没看见一样，她从来不知道自己口才这么好。“是不是因为你可以上双份的电视节目，获得双份掌声？是不是因为你可以在他的基金会里插一脚？是不是你们的婚姻能给你作为名人和亿万富翁光鲜亮丽的生活加码？而你付出的代价只是演一个好丈夫，我不得不说至今你做的还挺成功的，大家都称你们为本世纪最模范最伟大的一对夫夫。”  
“他也一样，我得忍受他这辈子都在我面前炫耀那22个大满贯，看在上帝的份儿上，就比我多一个。他生意做得风生水起，还能收获无数赞扬，还不都是因为我。而他也只需要表演一个好丈夫而已。”Roger小声辩解说。  
“所以说你们简直是天造地设的一对！别告诉我你答应他求婚时候不是这么想的！”她最后冷酷地总结陈词道，将Roger彻底击碎。“那些现在还在为你们郎才郎貌的婚姻感动到死去活来的人如果听到你说的这些，你猜会怎么着？”  
“我想我得回家了。”Roger干巴巴地说。

当Roger回家的时候，他发现Rafael正站在宽敞到有些冷寂的客厅里，怒气冲冲地看着他。  
“你去哪儿了？”他面无表情地问。  
“你为什么关心这个？”Roger没好气的回答。  
“因为我是你的丈夫。”Rafael今天可能是吃错药了，平时他在家里从不这么说。  
“我和Mirka吃饭去了，你知道她的。”  
“吃到这么晚？”  
“那你呢？你没跟你那个叫什么Cisca的朋友出去玩儿？”Roger对Rafael的穷追不舍厌烦极了，他累了，才没有兴致去思考为什么这个人今天这么反常，不过Rafael手里攥着的一个东西倒是引起了他的兴趣。“你手里拿的什么？”  
“她叫Maria Francisca，也是我的朋友。还有我今天为了Gabriel的Lucas累到要吐血。”  
Gabriel是他们收养的孩子，而Lucas是Gabriel收养的狗。  
“它怎么了？”  
“它被汽车撞死了！”Rafael把手里的东西扔在地毯上，那是一块小毛毯，平时一直放在狗窝里的，现在上面脏兮兮的，还全是血。“我不得不给它挖了一个坟墓，还把它埋起来了，上帝知道我吓得要死。而你呢？晚饭吃得开心么？”  
“我又不知道发生了什么，你没告诉我。”  
“我给你打了电话，你没接。”Rafael又变成面无表情的样子，Roger掏出他的手机，上面确实有个未接来电。  
“我很抱歉，”他扶住额头，“但我真的没听见，Gabriel呢？”他才不会说他跟Mirka吐槽Rafael吐槽到忘我，Rafael会杀了他的。他不爱Rafael，但也不想让他变成杀夫犯。  
“我好不容易哄他睡了，他哭的好像天要塌了，我抱他抱到手酸。我还得跟他说一万遍Lucas会上天堂这种屁话。你他妈跟我说你什么都不知道？你明明也是孩子的父亲！”Rafael真的气疯了，他教养太好，平日里从来不骂人，甚至连生气都没有过。但现在他面目狰狞，不但用西班牙语说着Roger听不懂的脏话，还把茶几上一个烟灰缸摔得粉碎。他们都不抽烟，那只是个早年Roger打巡回赛时候在巴黎买的装饰品。  
“我说我没听见，而且我也道歉了。再说收养Gabriel是你的主意，你觉得这会让你在公众面前维持良好形象，所以你应当对他负有更多责任。”  
“呵呵，”Rafael冷笑道，“说得就好像你当时没这么想一样，我记得你可是立马就同意的。”

然后他们听到了抽泣声。是Gabriel。七岁的金发男孩穿着丝绸睡衣，垂头丧气地站在不远处，泪水开了闸一样涌出来。  
看来他们虚伪又无耻的对话全被听到了。  
“亲爱的，我……”Roger只说了这一个单词，就说不下去了，他僵硬地站着，不知道如何是好。把养子弄哭并不是他们故意的，但是显然伤害已经造成了。  
在他绞尽脑汁想怎么圆刚才的话的时候，他目瞪口呆地看到Rafael冲到Gabriel面前，把男孩抱在怀里。  
“对不起，亲爱的，对不起，我们并不是那个意思。”他边说边用毛衣下摆给男孩擦眼泪，“爸爸和爹地都很爱你，我们是因为爱你才想要和你在一起，你就像是天使一样来到我们身边。”  
“你们刚刚说……”  
“不不不，”男孩一边哭一边说一边打嗝，Rafael才有机会打断他，“因为爸爸今天有点儿累了，控制不了情绪。我是在跟你爹地生气，那都是我们为了互相伤害说的气话，因为我们都知道对方有多爱你。但我发誓这不会再发生了。我们不会再吵架了。”  
他抱着Gabriel好一会儿才放开，男孩已经不哭了。他脸红红的。  
“你们真的都很爱我吗？”  
“当然是真的。”他亲了一口儿子，“爱你爱到星星都愿意给你。”  
“就像我爱Lucas那样。”  
“就像你爱Lucas那样。”  
Roger就像看着一个陌生人一样看着Rafael，他不敢相信他们已经认识二十年了。直到保姆过来把Gabriel抱到很远的儿童卧室，绝对听不到客厅里的任何声音，而清洁工开始打扫地上的狼藉——他们雇佣的人都训练有素，绝对不会把他们家的鸡飞狗跳传的人尽皆知，不然他们早就身败名裂了——他才回过神来。  
“这是个魔法吗？”他想问Rafael，“你刚刚怎么做到的？”  
但是他没能问出口，因为更让他吃惊的事发生了。Rafael一等到所有人离开，客厅只剩他们两个的时候，就坐在地上崩溃大哭，Roger敢发誓一定比Gabriel哭得厉害一千万倍。  
如果Gabriel的泪水只是小溪，那么Rafa的就是海啸。Roger知道他怕狗，但是怕到这个地步他是不知道的。也可能不仅仅是因为被车撞死的狗，还有其他别的事，但是Roger无从一探究竟。  
他不知所措到了极点，就像他在温网上被人打了三个6-0，还要在球场中央跳舞一样的那种不知所措。他试着让自己的丈夫别哭了，却不得章法。  
说真的他又不能把Rafael抱起来轻轻摇晃，像Rafael对Gabriel一样。因为Rafa比他还沉，有一天当他们做爱时，西班牙人骑着他的阴茎，差点把他的腰坐断。他只能坐在Rafael身边，轻轻拍着他的后背，好让他不至于因为打太多嗝而死掉——如果Rafael就这么死了，Roger一定会被列为头号嫌犯。  
过了一万年Rafael终于不哭了，经历了这么一出，他们都没话好说，无言地各自回了卧室。是的，他们一直都分开睡，因为Rafael说他们睡在一起他会失眠，而他睡不好的话，他们就没办法在白天扮演完美伴侣。

但是失眠的是Roger，他躺在床上，数了能绕地球七圈那么多只羊，眼睛还是合不上。就在他考虑他要不要吃点儿安眠药的时候，眼睛还肿着的Rafael出现在门外。  
“我们今天应该做爱。”他指着日历说。  
Roger听了差点吐血，一看日历，还真是，又只能把涌到胸口的血咽回去。他只希望自己今晚能硬起来。  
然而他不仅硬起来了，还硬的要命，操得Rafael又哭了，一边哭还一边紧紧夹着他，将他的阴茎吃到前所未有的深度，阴茎头碰着内里的软肉，而这软肉的主人没用碰就射了。  
应该让Rafael多哭几次的，Roger很不道德地想。

半夜Roger被热醒，他才发现Rafael的头枕在他的手臂上，他们的手还握在一起。他居然在做爱后没有离开，这个怪癖的集合者总是会回到自己的房间睡，Roger想，今天真是离奇的一天。  
他试图挣脱Rafael的手，没成功。他又试图叫醒Rafael，结果只是让人在他的怀里拱了拱，棕色的头发弄得痒的要命。  
算了，Roger决定维持原状，他把Rafael那边的被子拉好，在再次陷入梦乡前，他想，反正这辈子肯定就一地鸡毛了，只要他们还能过他们光鲜亮丽的完美生活就好。


End file.
